monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Eye of the Boo-holder
Description The ghouls use their mad art skills to create monsterpieces for the scaritage art show. Summary It is the final hours before the Scare-itage Art Show and the art students must finish their contributions beforehand. The biggest obstacle the students face, as they quickly discover, is their inspiration model: Heath Burns. Not only is it difficult for Heath to sit still on any given day, but today he has a cold. The consequences of this become known to the class when, at only a few minutes in, Heath sneezes and sets off the sprinkler system. The art pieces all get soaked and everyone needs to start over. A little later, everything's getting nicely along. Robecca shares her thoughts with Draculaura on the latter's painting, which shows that it is mainly a picture of her (and Draculaura then tells her Robecca it's in there but she's just expressing "other" models, and says "Besides, the tonga sells it!") which Heath takes as an opening for him to come over and give his opinion on what a great model he is. Skelita tells him that art is serious business. Speaking dismissively of art itself, Heath returns to his seat, where another sneeze escapes him. This time, all the art pieces get burned. Weary and wary, the art students begin their work anew. As before, it doesn't take long before Heath shows signs of having to sneeze again, but this time Abbey freezes him before he can do harm. All art pieces get finished in time, much to the relief and pride of their creators. The Board of Deaducation comes by to declare one the winner, which has everyone holding their breath in hopes their work get picked. The choice is unexpected: Heath Burns, as frozen in place, gets the blue ribbon. The art students take it in stride and leave, forgetting that Heath still needs to be freed. Characters Notes References * "Eye of the Boo-holder" is a reference to "beauty is in the eye of the beholder", a phrase coined in the 1878 novel Molly Bawn. Milestones * The Art Studio makes its cartoon debut. Errors * Only one ribbon is present on Draculaura's headband, usually on the right side. * Robecca's, Catrine's, and Skelita's works have nothing to do with the inspiration model. Heath's presence in Draculaura's painting is missing towards the end of the webisode. * How do Abbey's and Robecca's works suffer from getting wet? Other * This webisode is one of five Volume 4 webisodes that first were found on the ''Monster High'' YouTube channel on November 21, 2013. They were only viewable for people who knew the URL. They were made regularly viewable on the 27th of November and added to the ''Monster High'' website on December 10th. * Draculaura, Robecca, Skelita, and Abbey wear their Art Class outfits. Catrine and Clawdeen wear their New Scaremester outfits. * Count Fabulous flies by as a scene transition twice. This is the first and so far only time such an element is used in the webisodes. Category:Volume 4